


As Beautiful As The Night Sky

by floofy_altaria



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, this is so terrible but im gAY so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_altaria/pseuds/floofy_altaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the construction of the Rebel base on Hoth, Luke and Han take in the beauty of the icy planet's beautiful sky. (A fic I wrote quite quickly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Beautiful As The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN AGES AND ????????????????????? THIS WAS ALRIGHT I GUESS ENJOY THE GAY SPACE FLUFF (skysolo is not dead i will fight you)

Han Solo walked outside, up onto the strangely calm snowy landscape of Hoth, wrapped in layers and layers of jackets. On top of the under construction Rebel base, sitting in the snow and staring at the night sky, was Luke Skywalker, the person he had been sent to look for. He too was wearing many jackets. The boy had grown up on Tatooine, for crying out loud, he wasn't going to take very kindly to the sometimes cruel icy winds of Hoth.

“Luke, what the hell are you doing up here? Leia’s looking for you, and if I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting.”

Luke seemed to jump, then turned to face the smuggler. “What? Oh, Leia, of course…” Luke was clearly freezing, even underneath all the clothes, and his nose had gone red. His voice was muffled underneath an oversized scarf he was wearing.

Han chuckled at the sight. “C’mon, kid, you’ll freeze to death up here.” He gestured for Luke to follow him back underneath the ground into the base, and the Skywalker slowly trudged along, shivering. Just before the smuggler could go inside, though, Luke called after him in a meek voice.

“Han, wait, c’mere for a sec.”  
Han turned around, furrowing his eyebrows. “Luke, that princess will have my head on a silver platter if you keep gawking out here any longer.” He turned back around, but Luke grabbed his hand, making him stop. “Han, just look at this..” Luke pointed up at the night sky. It was the perfect night for the stars. There were thousands of them, all shining brightly alongside a moon, beautiful auroras dancing in the sky. Han stared at it in wonder, then glanced over at Luke. The other was completely awestruck, the stars reflecting in his blue eyes. “..There were starry nights on Tatooine, but… nothing like this…”

Han couldn't take his eyes off the Skywalker. When he was like this, he was almost as pretty as the stars, Han thought to himself for a moment before blushing bright red and reflexively holding Luke’s hand tighter. Luke broke his gaze at the stars and instead looked over at Han, who was immensely grateful that it was dark out.

“Han, are you ok?” Luke asked, concerned.  
Han was speechless for a moment, not able to think of a convincing excuse. “It’s nothing.” He mumbled. Luke frowned, thinking for a moment, then lowered his head and mumbled “...You’re right, Leia’s looking for me. I'm sorry, this must’ve been so dumb..”  
“No!” Han quickly blurted a reply. He must have come off as irritated to Luke, and he regretted that. He rushed out his next sentence, barely even thinking.  
“T-This was great, You’re beautiful, I-” Han gasped and shut his mouth. He mentally cursed himself for letting himself slip like that. He expected Luke to burst into laughter and mock him.

But he didn't. Luke blushed and looked back up at Han. “.. What did you say?” He asked, though he knew full well.  
“I said…” Han could tell there was no point in covering it up. “You’re.. You’re beautiful, Luke. A-and I-” “You love me?” An excited grin spread across Luke’s face. When Han didn't reply, it faded and he bit his lip. “I, uh, sorry. You probably d-” 

Luke was cut off when Han kissed his forehead.  
Han laughed at how surprised Luke looked, ruffling his blond hair.   
“I love you, kid.”  
Luke stared at him, dazed, then burst into a fit of laughter and hugged Han tight, burying his face into his shoulder.  
“I love you too.”  
The two hugged each other under the stars, saying nothing else, the only noise being the cold wind, which was starting to pick up.

Han felt Luke beginning to tremble from cold, and pulled away from the hug.  
“Let’s get you inside before you become a statue, loverboy.” He said, trying to sound firm.  
Luke mumbled something in protest, but Han did not hear (or refused to hear) as he practically dragged the shivering Skywalker back inside, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
